


Not With Haste

by QueenHazieOfGotham



Series: Nico's Confusing 95th Birthday And The Following Events [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anger, Can be read alone, Confusion, Cute, Fluff, I Have Created Two Idiots, I Think It Can Be Read Alone, I'm Just As Confused As My Idiots, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Nico is a Dork, No Other Way To Describe Them, Oops, Percy Jackson is a Mess, Sassy Nico, So Much Help, Will's Not Much Better Off, all over the place, great, he needs help, not sure how else to tag, not the best, part of a series, so much idiocy, tell me if i missed something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHazieOfGotham/pseuds/QueenHazieOfGotham
Summary: Nico really did hate guessing games. Doesn't mean he wasn't good at them.





	Not With Haste

**Author's Note:**

> None of these one shots are planned. I have a general plot line for this series... But I really just sit down with an idea and start typing. So... I'm sorry if this is a clusterfuck.

Nico hated guessing games. He really did. Therefore, when his boyfriend came to him with a mysterious gift from a mysterious person, he was a little ticked. What made him even more ticked was when he found out that said boyfriend had sworn  _on the River Styx_ that he wouldn't tell him who the mysterious person.

He had sworn to ignore it for the morning. His morning was to be solely dedicated to his boyfriend (and by the gods, it was). Now, however... Now it was noon. Therefore, technically speaking, it was no longer morning. This meant that he was jumping headfirst into finding out who this  _mysterious person_ was.

Will wasn't too pleased with this.

"Why are you so hung up on figuring out who this person is?" Will whined dramatically (can a child of Apollo whine any other way?) from behind Nico as the crossed Camp grounds.

"You mean aside from the fact that the helmet is freaking amazing and this person deserves a thank you?" Nico sassed back at Will without actually turning to face him. "How about the fact that this person is not only  _my_ secret admirer, but also your  _not so secret_ admirer."

It was silent for a few seconds before responding, "Okay, that's actually reasonable."

They continued on in silence for a while until they reached the training hall. While passing, Will suddenly shouts out, "Oh! We should maybe, probably, definitely go inside a train a bit. I'm sure there is  _someone_ in there who will be willing to train with us."

This did cause Nico to stop and look back at his boyfriend. "Okay, first off, should we or should we not go in. You seem pretty confused. Second, why would we need someone else to train? Two people is the typically number when training."

Will rolls his eyes. "Okay, yes. To both. We definitely should go in, and also, while that is typical, how many times are you in a battle and you are only facing one opponent?"

Nico stared at Will blankly and said, "In a perfect, preferable world... always."

Will rolls his eyes and says, "Well, it's a shame we don't live in a perfect world." As he attempted to push his boyfriend into the training facility. "However, to answer  _your_ question, what I actually meant was you should find someone to train with because it is not my fore-suit."

Nico rolls his eyes  _yet again_ at his boyfriend's antics. "Then what is the point of training right now? Why can't I just train on my free time?"

Will looks at Nico shyly before saying, "Because I'm here right now, and, I'm not gonna lie, I really do enjoy seeing you get sweaty and swing a sword around, and, yes. I do mean a literal sword."

Nico looks at Will in shock but just slowly nods his head in response. "Okay.... fine. I'll see if there's someone worth training with-"

"Oh, hey, look! There's Percy." Will said before quickly dragging his boyfriend off to join the Son of Poseidon.

"Why, Will? Why must you do this to- Percy! Didn't think we'd be seeing you here." Nico quickly gathered himself once Percy had taken notice of them and made his way to meet the two boys.

"Yeah. Just got done teaching a class." Nico absolutely did not swoon at how out of breath the boy sounded. Not at all.

Will smiled brightly and clung to Nico's arm so tightly it was beginning to concern him. "Really? I had no clue you had a class at this time."

Nico looked over at his boyfriend skeptically but just continued the conversation as it was. "Yeah... Anyway... Will wanted to sit around while a train and I told him I'd try to find a worthy opponent. You up for it?"

Percy got a huge teasing smile on his face as he dramatically threw his hand to his chest. "Are you, Nikolai Mario di Angelo, saying that I, the poor Perseus Daniel Jackson, am worthy of fighting you." Nico rolled his eyes but smiled, nonetheless. "Why, I would be honored, kind sir."

"Har har." Nico said dryly and shadow traveled to his cabin and back, quickly grabbing his sword and new helmet. Will did not look amused when he returned.

"Nico, I swear to every entity-"

Nico cut him off by turning to Percy and saying, "We gonna do this, or what?"

Percy just smile and pulled out Riptide saying, "Bring it on, di Angelo."

Nico smirked and quickly pulled his new helmet over his head. This, for some reason, made Percy halt. "So it fits."

Nico looked confused. "What do you mean it fits? You knew about this?"

"Um..." Percy looked panicked as he said, "I saw one of the Hephaestus kids making it?"

Nico chuckled darkly. "You don't sound so sure of that, Jackson."

"I really did! It's not a lie!" Percy said defensively.

Nico nodded. "And how much of this process did you initiate, Perce?"

"Well..." Percy said, putting his cap back on Riptide.

Nico really did hate guessing games. Doesn't mean he wasn't good at them.

"It was you." Nico said with an even wider smirk.

Percy looked even more panicked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nico laughed and Will walked up looking really uncomfortable. "Nico, can we please put down the sword?"

"How did you get my full name?" Nico asked Percy, deciding to ignore Will's  _suggestion_.

"What?" Percy asked confused. 

Nico rolled his eyes for like the millionth time that day. "Earlier. You said my full name. How did you get it?"

Percy started spinning the lid on his pen and Will tried to get Nico's attention again. "Right now, I am really not liking the possible outcomes of this. Nico, can you please hand me your sword."

"Now is really not the ti-"

"Nikolai Mario! The sword!" Will said holding hand out before pulling back in realization of what he just said. "I mean... I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Will covered his mouth and looked at a very murderous looking Nico.

"Uh huh. And I'm a fucking ray of sunshine. What did you do?"

"Actually," Percy interrupted, bringing the attention back to him, "he really didn't. I got all my info from a separate source. The only part Will playing in this was delivering the gift. Happy birthday, by the way."

Nico looked at Percy in confusion before saying, "So you're telling me he," Nico jabbed his thumb very aggressively at Will who just stuck his tongue out at it, "had nothing to do with this?"

"Yup." Percy said very matter-of-factly. "It was all another source."

Nico just looked around really lost. "So you  _are_ the secret admirer."

"Um..." Percy scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the floor awkwardly. "Yeah... yeah, I am."

"Both of us?"

"Both of you."

Nico sighed and ran his hands down his face. "I am so confused."

"And I get that!" Percy said, jumping in and putting his hands up. "I knew it might not go over all that well. In all honesty I wasn't expecting for you to find out till much,  _much_ later in the day. I wasn't even expecting to see you until later. However, this is how things turned out, and now I have to deal with the consequences."

Nico looked at him is shock. "And what do you think are going to be the 'consequences'?"

Percy sighed and said, "I don't know. Total and utter rejection?"

Nico looked at him wide eyed and then turned to Will who looked just as shocked. "Did  _you_ reject him?"

Will looked at Nico with the same shock. "I don't think so. I didn't mean to. I didn't  _want_ to."

Nico just nodded and turned back to Percy. "Why the hell would you think I would, then."

Percy started to develop his own look of confusion then. "So... you're not rejecting me."

Nico threw his hands up and said, "No! Gods, no, Percy. That doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to make a move. At least, not yet. I need to know who the other player in this game is first. However, I'm not going to reject you. Why would you even think that?"

Percy breathed out a breath of relief. "I honestly don't know. At this point in my life, I guess I just automatically assume the worst is going to happen to me."

Nico let out a groan but nodded his head in understanding. He really did know what Percy meant. "Okay, now that  _that_ mess is out of the way, can you tell me who this other person is?"

Percy developed a guilty look on his face as he turned to Will. "How ticked did he get when he found out you had sworn on the River Styx?"

Will laughed. "I will just say, never risking that again."

Percy turned back to Nico and said, "Well, shit."

Nico suddenly grew quite angry at the two idiots in the room with him. "You. Did. Not." 

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say I'm working on a Trans!Nico/Percy book right now so... If anyone interested, let me know in the comments.


End file.
